Pet Shop of Horrors: Puella Magi Edition!
by Sayakan
Summary: "Like moths to a flame, they are drawn to here." Various magical girls interact with a certain pet shop in Chinatown. Or, a puella magi edition of Pet Shop of Horrors! Now with two times the suffering for all poor girls.


**~Sayaka~**

**~14 Years Old~**

**~Timeline Twelve~**

When her mother takes her to the shop, she has no idea what to do.

She shouldn't be here; she would much rather be hunting a witch, rather be saving a person than go to some little shop in the middle of Chinatown. It's strange to be in New York. This sprawling landscape of Manhattan is so different than peaceful Mihikitaria, lit up and alive even during the night.

But she has no choice. Anyway, this place is unfamiliar, so finding a witch without getting lost would be a miracle. As much as she hates to admit this, she will have to go a week without hunting. She wonders if she could save someone if she fights, but dispells that thought- whatifs do nothing but make her head spin.

Therefore, **Sayaka Miki **finds herself before a pet store. The outside is simple, deceptively so, considering what her soul gem senses inside. It glows every few seconds, sending out a weak beacon to its owner. It cannot be a witch that resides here, so she cannot help but wonder what is kept.

She knows most of this is the fault of that girl. The transfer student who stalks her best friend all the time and hates the bluenette, for some odd reason. The transfer student somehow had to do with the lottery mom won, giving them a vacation to New York for a week. She knows this, but who would believe it?

Her mother would never be able to afford it normally. Since she was a police officer, her pay wasn't good enough to afford a vacation so far away, not to mention the costs of a hotel. Ever since Sayaka's father was killed on the force, money had been tight, so her mother had decided missing a week of school was acceptable.

She moves her head side to side when showed various pets. She doesn't know what she wants, but this cat, this snake… they are not good enough. And her soul gem becomes darker and darker, signaling the strong magic signal breaking through.

The owner is very suspicious, especially since her soul gem brightens the most around him. She decides to take a risk; after all, if he turns out to be normal she can always wipe his memories. So she summons her courage and walks over to him.

"Count D?" she asks. The man sees her soul gem and his lips curl up in imitation of a smile. It is almost like a witch, this grin. But she holds her ground, not to be taken aback by his piercing eyes. "Where… is your magic?" His eyes widen for the fraction of a second, and it is something no human should be able to see. She is a magical girl, though, and she sees everything.

"Come with me," he calmly decides, and the count is walking away, into a backroom. Since the detective named Leon occupies the attention of her mother, Sayaka follows. She prepares to fight the witches she will find…

But in the end, there are only more animals. They may be spectacular and rare, but this is not magic she sees. The bird perches on a branch, but it is no phoenix, no magical creature. This is a foolish prank, and Sayaka wants to leave before she is further humiliated.

"I'm leaving." The count looks behind at the girl, and smiles. One hand gestures forward, towards a door, covered in intricate designs. Sayaka walks up, and when her hand brushes the swirls, the door opens. She falls in, only to see the door slams shut. She gasps, realizing this is bad, bad, bad. "Hey! Lemme out!"

There is no reply, and Sayaka pulls out her soul gem. She tries to see what is happening with her mother, and can't help but gasp.

A blue-haired girl runs up, her eyes shining with excitement. She looks exactly the same, save for the missing ring. Sayaka's mother doesn't seem to notice any difference… but why? Her daughter is here! Here!

"Don't trust him!" she yells, curling into a fetal position, withholding tears. "Mama, I'm here! That isn't me!" Her mother begins to walk out of the shop, holding a cat and the arm of that _thing. _The creature looks up for a moment, and winks. The nerve-!

Eventually, Sayaka collects herself. She transforms and summons all the swords she can muster, which is quite a lot, meaning there is an army of weapons behind her. They attack the door, but each sword vanishes as fog covers the door. She is… frustrated.

The detective is yelling at the shop owner, now, and Sayaka realizes this is her only chance. She projects everything, clouding her soul gem, but giving her the only chance to be saved.

_Help! _Leon hears a ghostly whisper but the count knows what this is. They argue, again, with the count trying to keep the detective to rush into the back. Meanwhile, Leon tries to push past, claiming this is proof of illegal activity. Eventually, the count lets the detective go, and the blonde man rushes forward.

He collapses.

Argh! Sayaka groans. So, so close… If only she could contact someone with magic, like Madoka or Homura or Kyoko-

Wait! Kyubey! She still can telepathically communicate, and he can get another girl to help her out. That guy is obviously not human, but another magical girl surely can defeat him.

_Kyubey, _she prays, _please help. _This elicits no response, and she sighs. What did she expect, after all? So she decides to see where the transfer student is.

"Foolish girl," the girl sniffs, her black hair the only thing to be seen, wavy in the soul gem's reflection. "Madoka will be upset… but if I need to get rid of Kyubey, well, sacrifices can be made, can't they?"

There is a scream on Sayaka's lips, nearly forcing its way out, a shudder crawling up her back, spiders spindly legs blindly attacking. What does this mean? The transfer student wouldn't have done that.

The soul gem begins to crack and the deafening sound grows louder. The sound of the sea calls, cold serenity lies before her, ever-present static in her ears. It is not silence, but it is not noise. This is the cry of-

Despair. The soul gem gains corruption as the image of **Homura Akemi **continues to play. The girl stands up, her back still the only thing visible. Her soul gem is pitch-black, but there is a smile lurking within the violet depths, one which would match the smile on the transfer student's face. She is forsaken, Sayaka is forsaken as well. The darkness of their gems match-

But when they were clear, Homura's was always a different color, one already suitably darkened, as though the world had already foreseen her mission, the one which always fails, whereas Sayaka's was inherently lighter, yet with a burden nonetheless. One to play the hero-

The darkness of Homura's soul gem always is malicious, a shadow to anything light; yet shadows strengthen light, do they not? The blue of Sayaka's is kinder, softer, yet water never strengthens anything, except-

Fire. Fire is not dampened by Sayaka.

The soul gem cracks.

Count D walks and opens the door, where the fog billows, nearly concealing the gruesome scene. A girl's body lays on the ground, slumped, limp and lifeless. Her hair hangs neatly over her blank eyes, and crushed fragments of teal glass rest in her hand.

"Well," says the count, turning to his companion, "I believe this one was a failure." The creature is not mournful, but it recognizes that it has sustained a loss, though not a great one. Count D reaches to pick up the glass. "I believe you claimed she was pushed over the edge?"

The creature explains how fickle humans are, and the girl would have turned into a witch had she stayed in Mihikitaria. Count D smiles.

"So that girl's plan was for nothing. I suppose this means you will now leave?" The shards reflect the light, and the man admires the pure hope they once held. In the end, this girl was too brave and kind-hearted to turn into a witch. Despite seeing betrayal, she crushes her soul gem. What a naive creature…

The creature continues to explain, saying how it will assist the count more, as after all the more witches created, the more beneficial it is to his race. In the end, Count D is the mournful one.

"I suppose there is the chance to get this new species next time," he sighs and exits, the fog once again covering the body.

* * *

**I really don't know what that was, except Homura isn't being very nice.**

**So I know I should be working on Magical Rider Homura Magica, but I read Petshop of Horrors and I imagined if the count got his hands on a rare pet; namely, a witch. Kyubey is there because Homura sent him, and if the methods are right, magical girls will turn to witches faster. He's a twisted creature, all right.**

**Anyway, Sayaka decided she would rather commit suicide because she remembered everything good in this world! Namely her crush. (No, not Kyosuke.) I guess there will be another magical girl victim...**

**(and maybe this time it will be one of Sayaka's friends...)**

**(like her other crush...)**

**(who might actually have a crush on her friend even though she's their senior but still really cool...)**

**(and that's why she attacked the friend's other admirer...)  
**

**Ahem. Anyway, I hope you like it? This will be updated rarely and will be marked as completed, but other one-shots, only connected if it's from the same timeline, will appear. Goodbye until next time (assuming you choose to actually read the next chapter.)**


End file.
